Ask the Bros
by Yoshi with a Moustache
Summary: Ask Mario, Luigi and a couple of their friends questions about anything your heart desires. This is Ask the Bros anyway!


**Hey guys, I'm here to tell that this is going to be a rewrite of my story '**_**Ask The Bros'. **_**I guess there were some misconceptions with the other story, so I'm here to clear them up with this long-ass authors note.**

**1: Yoshi is human.**

**2: Mr. L's name is Lucas.**

**3: Mr. L and Luigi are two different people, not each other's counter parts.**

**4: There will be no Ocs, so don't ask. (Unless I say)**

**5: ALL CHARACTERS ARE HUMAN.**

**6: YOU MUST PM ME THE QUESTIONS!**

**7: All the characters are teenagers between the ages of nineteen and sixteen. (Rosalina being the oldest and Peach being the youngest)**

**8: There will be swearing, but no questions about sex or anything like that. **

**Other things: This will be comprised of lots of inside jokes, so you may not get some of the jokes. Also every week there will be a question theme, you can still ask normal questions, the theme is more like a prompt. Also there is a new guest every episode. They will be there for two episodes but a new guest with them. Also I'm not sure if every episode will be a question episode, but most likely.**

**I guess I should tell you a little bit about the main seven.**

**Mario: A little bit of a cocky jerk, whose idea of a good time is partying, but he's still a good guy.**

**Luigi: The more athletic one of the twins. He takes high-level gymnastics and teaches high-level swimming lessons. **

**Rosalina: A tomboy. She's more of a guy than a girl with her skateboarding, mechanics, and guitars.**

**Daisy: Still the tomboy you know and love. She's a little bit cocky, but she's super nice.**

**Peach: She's the princess, but not a total bitch. **

**Lucas: The socially awkward ladies man, who mechanics and is any girl's dream. **

**Yoshi: A total punk, green hair, and nose stud the whole works, but he's also clumsy and super funny, so AKA adorable. **

**Okay, that's about it. Lets get to it. **

**XxXxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxxXXxxXXxxXX**

_The Basement_

Six teens sat in a basement around a table. The air stunk of weed from their previous visits, but today, believe it or not, they were sober. They all had cards in hand while they played poker.

"Full house bitches. I win again!" A tall blonde girl boasted as she proceeded to show her cards to the group.

"Again Rose? What do you do all day, gamble?" A brown haired boy grumbled.

"You're just sad because you haven't won one hand yet." _Rose _mocked.

"No shit Sherlock." The brown haired boy pouted.

"Grow a pair Mario." A similar looking boy said. This caused most of the table to burst into giggles, as they had heard this line used on Mario many times before, and they knew that he absolutely hated it.

"Oh shut up." He grumbled while turning a deep crimson.

"It's okay sweetie, we all know you're secretly a woman." His blonde arm-candy giggled, causing the rest of the table to laugh even harder.

As the table laughed, the brown haired boy's phone started vibrating. "Everyone shut up!" He commanded before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, is this Luigi Mario?" A mysterious woman asked._

"Speaking."

_"I am speaking on behalf of YoshiWithaMoustache Corporation. We here at YWAM would like to invite you and your brother to host a TV show." She explained._

"What?! You're not messing with me?"

The dumfounded teen asked.

_"Of course not. However you will be have to host the show with four other teens. Would you happen to know Yoshi Pichu, Peach Toadstool, Daisy Sarassa, Rosalina Starr, or Lucas Shotsnighter?"_

"Yes, actually, they're all with me right now."

_"Would you be a dear and put me on speaker phone?"_

"Okay," Luigi clicked his speaker button.

"Who is it?" Daisy asked curiously, before Luigi shushed her.

_"Hello everyone. I am speaking on behalf of the YoshiWithaMoustache Corporation, and you seven have been chosen to host a TV show." The lady explained._

They were speechless, I don't know about you, but I would be too if I was getting my own show.

"Really?" Peach asked, a quiver in her voice.

_"Yes, the show is called, Ask The Bros, hence Mario and Luigi," She said. "All seven of you are to report to YWAM Studios on Friday at five o'clock."_

"I have to work on Friday though." Rosalina said.

_"I have talked this whole ordeal over with your parents and employers, this is all taken care of."_

"Awesome." Lucas said in awe.

_ "Yes it is indeed awesome. Now I have to go now. I am very busy."_

_(Cut Scene: The mysterious phone lady and another mysterious lady is playing ping-pong.)_

"WAIT! Before you hang up, what's your name?" Luigi asked.

"_Let's just say, well, Let's say I'm speaking on behalf of Ms. S." She said mysteriously. _

"Who's Ms. S?"

_"Tootles. I have to go now." She said before hanging up._

There was a silence, not in the least bit awkward; they had a lot to take in. It was a beautiful until a shrill high voice cried out in joy.

"YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" Peach squealed joyfully. "I'm gonna be famous!"

"We're all gonna be famous, dumb-ass." Rosalina said bluntly.

"I know, but I'm gonna on TV! I'm gonna be a star!" She said in awe. "Maybe I'll get that modelling gig I've been hoping for, or better yet, an acting job!"

"Calm your tits, we don't even know if the show is even gonna be good," Daisy said. "Like we could be kidnapped and sold for all we know."

"Nice way to make it creepy." Yoshi teased.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Wait. Turn the TV on. Isn't YWAM like a huge channel or something?" Lucas asked.

Rosalina reached for the remote, turning on the TV. She channel surfed for a few minuets before finding the correct channel. Lucas was in fact correct. They actually watched the channel regularly. It had all their favourite late night talk shows and many other shows and all their favourite celebrities.

_The Meeting_

The seven were all waiting outside the studio anxiously. All of them dressed moderately well, except for Peach who was dressed to the nines. They were all waiting for Mario to show up, because he probably wanted to _fashionably_ late.

He finally pulled up in his truck, which in fact wasn't all that great. He stepped out in style, leather jacket, aviators, and new jeans.

"Sup douche?" Rosalina asked cockily.

"I took extra time getting ready." There was dead silence he was being typical Mario.

"Shall we go in then?" Daisy asked. They all cautiously agreed. They walked into the studio. It looked like a mix of classy and stoned, perfect for them. A shorthaired secretary sat behind the desk, not even noticing them walk in.

"Can I help you?" She asked adjusting her bowtie.

"Um yes. We are here for, uhh, Ms. S." Luigi said unsure.

"Okay I'll put in the message. Please have a seat."

The group took their seats. Daisy leaned over to look at the magazines. They were mostly average, but the one that caught her eye was a playboy magazine. "Hey Peach, check this out." Daisy whispered and pointed in the general direction of the magazine. Peach soon caught on and gave her attention to it.

"One of my cousins was in that." She said matter-of-factly.

"Ewe." Daisy winced.

A short, curly haired woman entered the room. She had blonde and black hair and a nose ring. She looked wild, with her red bandana and cat Vans. She adjusted her spiked jean jacket before speaking, "Hi guys. I see that you made it here safely."

"Yup!" Lucas said happily. "After Mario finally showed up that is though."

A tall blonde showed up beside the shorter woman. She was significantly different from the short woman. She had pink streaks and no earrings. She looked very athletic and had Adidas shoes. "Wadaya' want from Timhortons?" She asked.

"Large triple triple and some Red-Bull." She said.

"If you drink that together you're gonna kill yourself."

"You're one to talk! You drive us around in our _van _everywhere!" She cried out.

"Only because Chris is in Tokyo! You know he loves driving you around."

"I know, he's such a pervert," The other woman sighed. "By the way don't take the van today."  
"I was gonna take the monster truck." The blonde explained.

"You have a monster truck?!" Yoshi gawked.

_(Cut Scene: The nine of them were driving around in her monster truck, destroying most of the town along with it.)_

They were now sitting in a huge office, complete with a pool table and shark tank. The short lady sat in a huge leather chair behind a huge mahogany desk. She had several large desktops on a desk behind her with a Macbook on the one in front of her.

"You're all probably wondering why I have gathered you here today?" She asked while rubbing the cat that sat in her lap.

"Well someone called us telling us to show up here so we'd get our own show." Mario said.

"Yes, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Rosalina, Daisy, and Lucas, you will all be able to host your own show." She explained.

"Yah, we were told that, uhh Ms. Uhh?" Luigi stammered.

"Call me Shelia," She introduced. "And my assistant is Kate."

"So, are we like gonna get paid?" Peach asked.

"That'll be gone over in the contract." Shelia explained, rubbing another cat.

"When do we start?"

"Next week."

"Really?"

"Yup. Now you guys need contracts to sign." Shelia said as she went digging through a drawer.

After going over and signing the contracts, they were ready. The group then started asking rather stupid questions. "Why do you have sharks?" Mario asked.

"Why are you stoned all the time?"

"Uhh… because I can."

"Exactly." She smirked.

"How many cats do you have?" Daisy asked, rubbing a cat that jumped onto her

"Uhhh… A lot," She said unsurely. "I went and rescued all the cats from an animal shelter last week."

"You rescued fifty-two," Kate spoke up from her desk in the back. "It cost us thirty-two grand."

"If we can afford to go sky diving with AC/DC, then we can afford to have sixty-nine cats." Shelia said.

"But you only rescued fifty-two." Daisy said unsurely.

"Your point is?"

_The Go-Cart_

The group was sitting in a golf cart, Kate driving them through the bowels of the studio grounds. "If ya' look to the left, you'll see the studio where Theory of a Deadman and I smoked a cigarette." Shelia stated matter-of-factly.

"You met Theory of a Deadman?" Peach asked awe struck.

"Honey, I've met everyone."

"We're here." Kate called. Everyone put their attention on the studio they would be working in.

"Ahh, Studio 51. Had some great times in there." Shelby reminisced.

"Man, remember when we almost burnt it down?" Kate asked.

"I blame N_oel F****** Portman_!"

"You met Noel Portman?" Yoshi asked enviously.

"Man, I'd like to bone her sometimes." Mario slurred. He got no response; the rest of them had left already. He quickly ran out of the golf-cart and towards the door.

"Look who finally showed up," Kate mocked.

"Shut up," He pouted.

"She can fire you!" Shelia called towards them.

"I CAN?!" She asked hopefully.

"Actually you can't," Kate pouted in defeat. "Hurry it up you two."

The two ran up to catch up to the group. "This studio is the television recording studio. You'll be working in recording room 15, same studio as the _Frankie Talks _show." Shelby explained.

"You met Frankie Fenelle?" Peach asked enviously.

"If ya'll are good you'll get to meet some celebrities too."

The Studio

The group was backstage, all in the one change room they shared. Each teen sat on a spinny chair, staring at their selves in the giant mirror.

"Okay, you all have to share a makeup artist and a hairdresser. And dear lord if any of you perv on them, so help me Steven, the god of everything, will make sure you will burn in hell," Shelia ranted.

"Who the hell is Steven?" Rosalina asked.

"You mean you don't know Steven? He's the god of everything." Kate piped up.

"I thought Jesus was like the god of everything,"

"Nope Steven is," Shelia said. "And speaking of, here are your hair and makeup peeps."

A skinny brunette walked into the room, along with a big black man.

"This is Nina and Rudy," She introduced. The two stood there and basked in their glory, well their glory of Mario and Peach.

"Hey ya'll," Rudy said. "I'm your makeup artist for yah' showzie ya'll got."

"Yah, and I'm gonna be your hairdresser."

The group looked at Shelia and Kate for help. "I'm out. I'm going Narwhal hunting!" Shelby said as Nyan Cat came in and she rode away on the poptart.

"Does she always do that?" Luigi asked.

Kate gave a face palm. "Pretty much."

_The Show_

The group sat backstage, waiting for the show to start. After Mario and Peach were done getting caked in makeup, they sat in the backstage lounge, complete with DIY bedazzled glitter hat maker.

"So, before you go on, I'll remind that you can't, swear, make weird fandom references, making drug references, or coming to the set stoned or drunk," Kate explained.

"Really?" They all looked sad.

"No, but you must never talk about Jarold." She said.

"Who's Jarold?" Peach asked.

"Shutthefuckup, you must never speak of him!" Kate commanded. "Anyways, you're on. Don't mess this up."

The group walked on as a loud voice announced their presence. They sat on a large white couch, their scripts sitting in front of them on a table.

"Welcome everyone, to _Ask the Bros_," Luigi announced, receiving wild cheers from the audience.

"This is a show where you can ask all of us questions," Peach smiled, receiving more wild cheers.

"Yes, every week there will be a new guest you can ask questions too," Yoshi said, getting wild cheers. " Next week's guest will be Wario."

"There will also be a theme every week, this theme is like a question prompt, you can still ask us anything you want though," Rosalina said, getting wild cheers as well.

"Yes, this week's theme will be Family Life," Lucas grinned.

"I hope you all have a wonderful time with us," Mario said, getting dead silence from the audience. "Really? I hope all of you get an STD,"

"Anyways, this week's show will be short, and well fuck it, impr- wait, what?" Luigi said, rereading the script. It read,

Luigi: Welcome to Ask the Bros

_Peach: This is a show were you can ask all of us questions_

_Yoshi: Every week there will be a guest you can ask questions too. Next week's guest will be Wario_

_Rosalina: There will also be a theme every week, this them is like a question prompt, you can still ask us question about anything you want though_

_Lucas: This week's prompt will be Family life_

_Mario: I hope you all have a wonderful time with us_

_Luigi: This week's show will be short. Well fuck it, I don't feel like writing scripts for each show, improvise from now on_

_ -Shelia_

"Okay, our script writers quit, so I guess that's the end of this week's episode, see you next time." Luigi smiled, before bowing and leaving the stage with everyone. Leaving the audience cheering for the janitor who came to clean the stage.

_Backstage_

The group walked backstage to the lounge, where Shelia, Kate and the secretary sat with Martinis in hand.

"Congratulations! You all did fabulous out there," Shelia smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

"Thanks," They all nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, you can go back to your houses or we have arranged for you to stay in the on campus hotel," Shelia said. "But, no secrete tickle time, if you know what I mean."

**So that is that, I hope you liked it. Please PM me your questions and excreta.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this chapter except all the randomness. **


End file.
